


Bonds are only under Consent

by BeginToBlur



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bonding, Bottom!Hannibal, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Contracts, Eventual Happy Ending, Florence - Freeform, Fluff, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Husbands, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Will, Prison, Scent Kink, Smut, but not really, corpse mutilation, eventually, if I haven't mentioned angst let me state it again!, it is a long process, it's Will Graham, kind of like a forced marriage in a way, lets just state eventual again, non consensual surgical procedures, of course shit was bound to happen, terrible lawyers or are all lawyers just terrible?, then turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeginToBlur/pseuds/BeginToBlur
Summary: Will decides to offer Hannibal the opportunity to be his mate in exchange for his release from the BSHCI, and later use the bond for his reckoning, sadly for him bonds only amplify the positive feelings and make the couple more dependent on each other.Inspired by a gif on tumblr! I love the story line to it and felt compelled to write this!Now I am reposting this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Color-division (Romiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiko/gifts).



> I shall try to update every Friday. 99% of the story is written!

Sitting on the side of the cot, Will lamented on his old life. Now stuck in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Outside his cell, the wheels on the breakfast trolley rattled closer. Taking in a deep breath, he stood walking over to the bars to meet the nurse. Arms falling to his side as he waited, seeing Matthew come into view with his usual smile. Same time as always. The ingrained routine.

“Morning, Mr. Graham” Matthew passed the tray into Will’s slightly sweaty hands.

The nurse smiled wickedly at Will, nostril’s flaring taking in his scent. The mixture of his scent and sweat with his upcoming heat being obvious. There were still a few beads along Will’s forehead, a noticeable patch under his arms on his jump suit. 

Will took the tray moving back to sit on the bed, trying to ignore Matthew’s alpha scent himself. The man was releasing his hormones causing something in Will to stir that he wished did not rear its ugly head at this moment. It was bad enough he woke to nightmare, that he still felt a slight tremor running through his body, his heart rate elevated slightly still.

He breathed easier when Matthew let him be, looking down at the slop they called food. Thank god there was coffee, despite the lack of milk or sugar, the familiar scent and taste of burnt beans when he sipped on it was refreshing. Just like he used to have back at home or at Quantico. He welcomed the effect of it waking up his senses. 

When he finished, he walked back over to the bars and placed the tray on the ground just outside of his cell for the next nurse or orderly to take. He peered out trying to see if he could see anything down the corridor, but nothing. Only the fluorescent lights illuminating what he considered a dungeon, in which he was being held. One he had walked not so long ago as a free man, now he was contained in the cells. He had always told Jack it would be a matter of time before he was left here, inside this place.

Moving back to his cot, he laid down and closed his eyes, trying not to think about what was going to happen to him now. An unbonded omega in the prison system. 

He knew, but tried not to think on it too hard. But he couldn’t help it this morning with everything becoming more real now. Feeling the desire burning in him that he tried for so long to deny. The slick starting, the aches and pains of what was to come. He curled over onto his side looking into the brick wall. Knowing full well he was not receiving his suppressants anymore in order to bring his heat fully out. He would go through withdrawal and preheat at the same time. He knew the agony that awaited him.

He had not been on his suppressants since being treated for Encephalitis at the hospital, the mixture of drugs in his system however caused everything to become unbalanced. His nightmares were bad for a few weeks still and his night sweats. He was pleased however to be able to distinguish his dreams from reality now, the two not feeling as intertwined as before.

Although some of his last dreams remained. The stag from his nightmares still haunted him. Although it had an association now with the Ripper, that was so much closer than before. He knew the Ripper’s identity, it was he who put him in the very cell he now resided.

Before it had all been a theory with nothing to back up his suspicions, but since the session with Chilton in which he administered a narcoanalytic into his system, some of his memories began come back.

It was then that he had promised Hannibal a reckoning, for all that he had done to him. He decided to enter into a dangerous game with him then. Swaying Alana and Hannibal, apologising for his actions against them and the accusations he made against Hannibal, in a way. Asking for their help, more specifically Hannibal’s. Seeking therapy sessions with him again from inside the prison.

He was positive the Alpha in Hannibal had been trying to court him, still in a way trying now despite his current residency. He would bring in small  _ treats _ of his cooking. Will not caring what was thought for taking them, eating them like it was his last meal. Savouring actual food, along with some of the real coffee he brought with him some days. Days in which Hannibal would talk to him about why he was there, what had happened. How had he gone so wrong and how he planned to help him.

Clenching his fists, Will thought of the murders he was supposed to have committed, but it didn’t feel as though he had done it. Despite the evidence being found at his home, a staggering amount but not over the top. Just enough. Feeling betrayed all the same. Allowing Hannibal access to his home to feed his dogs when he was away, proving the perfect opportunity for him to plant evidence.

His court case felt as though it was being thrown to the wolves. His only saving grace was an ear that had turned up, looking like there was either an admirer or someone was trying to lay claim to their kills. His lawyer planned to use it to defend his innocence. That Will was not the killer but a victim, he was still yet to find out how it would be taken. But he knew once he went down that road he would not be able to turn back to his unconscious defence.

He sat up as he heard the click of a cane echoing down the corridor, looking up to see Dr. Chilton walking over with a smug smile on his face. He grimaced looking into the man eyes knowing the reason as to why he had come to visit. A shudder run through Will as he stood to meet the man, not wanting him to come any closer to his personal space.

“The nurses tell me you’re in the first stages” said Frederick in a smug tone. “I felt the need to come down and check for myself.”

“The situation was inevitable.” Will said shortly, keeping his ground.

“Yes,” Chilton replied leaning in a little closer to look at Will. “The question is now what to do with you. You know the state could have me auction it off, raise funds for the system.” He mused looking pleased with himself, knowing the discomfort it would be causing Will.

Will tried not to let it show, he rolled his shoulders a little, as though letting it be like water off a duck’s back.

“But I could always arrange for you to have it here. With me.” He quipped with a smirk bearing teeth.

“I’d rather be auctioned,” Will replied coldly. Watching the smirk fall from Chilton’s face and being replaced on his own.

“Or we could put you into the experimental program and have you hooked up to a machine in the name of science,” Chilton said darkly. “They have difficulty finding volunteers for their procedures.”

Will flinched at the threat as Chilton smiled again, knowing he had struck a nerve.

“Let’s say you have a think on it and get back to me, shall we...Nurse!” Chilton called out behind him. Matthew walked forward, casting an eye at Will. “Take him to the day cell, I’ll be back over after I’ve spoken to Jack Crawford.” Chilton spoke, saying Jack’s name while looking at Will.

“Yes, Dr. Chilton.” Matthew replied dutifully.

Chilton left, cane clacking with a merry little hum at his impending victory. Will shivered just thinking of what would be worse.

“You shouldn’t push him like that.” Matthew said leaning into the bars, beckoning Will over closer. “I could help you know.” whispered as Will placed his back to the bars, knowing the routine now as he felt the handcuffs on his wrists.

“How?” Will spat out, bitter and resentful.

“He owes me,” Matthew just replied shortly, wanting to keep it a secret. “You could spend your heat with me. I can help you through it.” He purred into Will’s ear.

Matthew brought his hand up, playing with Will’s curls at the back of his neck, threading them through his fingers as he let his scent wash over Will. His left hand affectionately rubbing his shoulder in a gentle massage, coaxing Will to relax as he brought his right hand forward, lifting Will’s chin into a submissive position.

“This is where I’d mark you,” Matthew whispered as his left hand traced over his clavicle, rubbing a small spot for emphasis. “Show everyone who you belong to,” He whispered as he leant closer to Will.

Will snapped, he flexed his neck out of Matthew’s right hand and turned his head, letting teeth sink into his wrist hard, drawing blood and a howl of pain from the alpha as he stumbled back.

“You little bitch!” Matthew screamed as Will turned to face him smiling, bearing his teeth coated in Matthew’s blood.

The orderlies came charging down, opening the cell and pinning Will instantly to the ground. He barely struggled but hissed in pain as they ripped his head up by his hair putting a mask on over his mouth. Matthew walked back into the room then looking down at Will.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Matthew said coldly, nodding to one of the orderly’s who seized Will from behind and dragged him upright, they restrained him psychically as they removed the cuffs and wrangled a straightjacket onto him then. Will fought, but it was a feeble attempt with odds poorly in his favour.

When they finished, Matthew walked him out, standing behind him. Hand touching Will and playing with him as they walked along, knowing he couldn’t fight back. Matthew relished in it.

The cage was opened as Will was forced inside, Matthew refusing to remove the mask or jacket. He simply smiled at Will possessively as he shut the door, the large click of the lock being done up as Will sat there watching. Scowling furiously at Matthew.

Trying to calm himself, Will sat back resting uncomfortably against the bars and closing his eyes. The image of teaching Abigail how to fly fish, the quiet of the stream and the sounds of the birds and wind. He inhaled trying to remember what freedom smelled liked but was met with something different, a spice he could only associate with one person.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Hannibal standing in front of the cell at a distance. His over coat folded neatly and resting over his left forearm. He was looking intently at Will but saying nothing.

Eyes looked into Hannibal’s seeing the glee at being bound and unable to escape. Almost like a prize waiting for the alpha, an offering. Will felt in a sense he was in that moment, but he would not roll over for Hannibal easily. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, watching Will who was still fuming about the incident earlier and his new restraints. He licked his lips, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at Will’s current situation.

“Will” Hannibal spoke placidly, walking a little closer.

He watched Hannibal moving, standing to greet him properly, knowing how the man liked proper etiquettes. Even if his body was restrained, and he was being held against his wish here, he would not let go of his pride so easily in knowing who was responsible, that this is what Hannibal had wanted for him.

“Dr. Lecter” came the curt reply, making sure to use the title. Talking with the mask on was difficult, lack of movement allowed in his jaw and the small hole for air distorted his words.

A small smile flickered through Hannibal’s features, he turned to the nurses station at the far end summoning one with a small wave of his hand. The nurse, Matthew, who had brought him down before walked over.

“Can I help you, Dr. Lecter?”’ He asked politely, head turning a little to let Will see the daggers he was giving him as he walked by. 

Will held the contact, returning a few of the looks back. There was a desire to hurt Matthew more, but it would not bode well for him in the end. The anger he held was stomped down, left to boil as Will bristled slightly. There was not much he could do and if he was caught injuring staff of the hospital, it would not look good for him in court.

“Yes,” Hannibal’s voice penetrated Will’s thoughts, blue eyes glancing to the alpha as he watched the satisfaction and glimmer of something flash in those maroon orbs. “I am here to discuss a matter with Will. I would prefer to do so in the privacy-”

“Can’t do that doctor” Matthew cut Hannibal off and crossing his arms. “He’s restrained for his own good, and yours. You’ll have to get permission from Dr. Chilton if you wish to speak to him in the privacy room.” Eyes narrowed at the doctor, pleased that he could keep the very man away from what was to be his omega.

Will noted the look in Hannibal’s eyes as they narrowed on Matthew and a polite smile curled on his lips, never reaching his eyes. Will exhaling loudly and shooting daggers at Matthew still to make his point known that he was not pleased. He did not break contact with him despite hearing the sound of Chilton’s cane tapping down the stairs towards them.

“Hannibal, I wasn’t expecting you.” Chilton said as he walked closer to shake his hand.

“Good morning Frederick.” The tone was pleasant, Hannibal sauntering forward to meet the beta. “I’m here to see Will, I have something that requires his unique insight.”

The smug look that appeared on Chilton’s face spoke volumes of his understanding and what Hannibal was wishing to see in action again. Something they had both been longing to look into, one of which Hannibal had already had the pleasure in and that Chilton was now giddy to try. “His empathy disorder. I don’t think it would be wise to show him photos of murders at the moment, he seems to be doing fine enough job of attacking my staff in his own mindset.” Chilton said looking at Will as he played with his cane. “He bit Matthew here, this morning, on the wrist.”

“You do not think the restraints are possibly overkill?” Hannibal asked raising an eyebrow before briefly looking at Will, it was almost like a present for him to have Will restrained and unable to escape him. So easy to take if he desired, then where would the fun be?

“Not unless you value your safety.” Replied Chilton, turning to face Hannibal again. “But you have known him before this. He may not respond the same way that he does with my staff.”

There was a small nod from Hannibal. “Then perhaps you could have someone escort him into the privacy room for me so I could discuss this with him. I believe the usual handcuffs should be enough.”

Chilton looked over Hannibal, trying to figure out why the man felt so confident having known what Will was being accused of, but if Will was right having already been accusing Hannibal of his crimes, Hannibal was more than capable of dealing with monsters. “On your head be it.” He said nodding at Matthew.

Matthew walked forward to where Will was still patiently standing and waiting.

“Turn around” Matthew said harshly. He unlocked the door and grabbed Will forcefully from behind, pulling him out and making him stagger backwards a little. Grabbing a hold of the straight jacket, he started to march Will, steering him into the privacy room in the end where Hannibal was standing to the side, waiting for them.

“No funny business this time.” Matthew said quietly through gritted teeth.

Nothing was said, however much Will wanted to let loose, he said nothing, just glared at Matthew, his skin crawling and feeling as though it was on fire whenever the alpha touched him or came near him now. Some from his impending heat and the other pure hate and loathing for him. His arms were jerked out of the jacket, feeling slightly colder as it left his body. Matthew took his time, touching Will’s wrists as he cuffed him to the table and ensured that he could not slip them easily. There was a gentle caress up Will’s wrist that made him pull his arms back, a smile appearing on Matthew’s face when WIll was stopped from moving any further, prevented by the very cuffs he had just attached.

As Matthew was about to leave when Hannibal was walking in. “The mask too, please. I wish to hear what he has to say.” Hannibal said politely.

For a brief second, it looked as though Matthew was going to deny Hannibal. But something won out in the end, perhaps that hard stare from Hannibal, unmoving on his request. Matthew turned, coming back to Will as he tore at the mask firmly, the velcro ripping apart and taking a few of Will’s curls with it. 

He hissed in pain, watching Matthew walk away now with the mask in his hand, a delighted glint to his eye as he held it close to him. Small trophies in a way, he shuddered thinking of what would be happening next.

“Thank you,” Will said to Hannibal as he sat down in front of him.

Pulling the files from the briefcase, Hannibal laid it down in front of Will, opening it to reveal the files and reports with photos of the crime, the victim of some of what had been labelled as his best hits all rolled into one murder. Still, Will wasn’t paying as much attention to them as he was to Hannibal, the curiosity at having his restraints removed must have shown.

“I don’t approve of cruelty, Will.” Hannibal insisted, looking at him.

Noticing Hannibal’s head raise a little and a longer breath being taken at the end of that sentenced, Will inwardly smiled. “Still smelling me Dr. Lecter?” 

“Difficult to avoid, at the moment.” There was a hint of satisfaction, no terrible aftershave to hide the natural scent Will was producing. “Tell me what you see, Will?” Gesturing to the photos and the file he had brought in with him before going silent and waiting. Normally Will wanted privacy, but his interest was peaked and who better to play his gifts to than the very man who was sitting before, an alpha. Hannibal had been curious about him for so long, this was something Will may be able to use to his advantage.

Picking up the folder, Will flicked through the report, pausing to see the autopsy report and how the scene was set. The use of the gun on the victim spoke the most loudly to him, but he instead went to the photos and started to construct how it looked in life. The burned apartment and the body on the stag’s head, ear missing being cut off. As it all fell into place he closed his eyes and felt the pendulum in his mind swing as everything was restored to it’s former glory before it was all ripped apart.

_ I wait for him in the apartment, he is surprised to see me when he enters his home, having expected to be alone. But I am quick, I stand, shooting him once through the heart as he looks at me, he dies thinking we were friends.  _

_ Now I need to show him my design, I’ve drawn so much inspiration from him and I want him to see this, to see what I am. As I drag the body, I lift him and impale the corpse on the antlers.  _

_ Taking out the knife, I slice of his ear to use later, placing it in a bag to send so they will come and view this. As I cut into the victim, I relive the kills as I continue to create a design that has been conceived by others. I admire the talent from the other murderer, wishing to show my appreciation towards the killer. _

It feels sudden when he opens his eyes as hears his own rapid breathing, seeing Hannibal watching him with a curious expression on his face. So different from the ones the alpha wore during their conversations, there is more probing into what goes on in Will’s mind, Hannibal does not try to lie about the interest he has in the current moment. 

Blinking, Will looks out, wondering for a brief moment if Hannibal is actually serious in this, or is he using this whole situation as a ploy. Frederick will be watching, Will knows that, he bites back a smile as he thinks of how furious the beta will be in not being able to hear them yet seeing Hannibal so enthused.

“This is the ear that turned up in court.” calmly states Will as he watches Hannibal nod in reply. “He used the same knife, the same way, but it’s not the same killer. This is an admirer.” 

There is a pause as he lets the information settle, trying to read Hannibal’s features, to pick a hint. Even if they both know Hannibal was aware. “Why did you bring these here?” Will asked looking up at Hannibal. “You know what this is, why did you ask for my opinion?”

“This killer wrote you a poem,” There was something different to Hannibal’s voice as he spoke, something that made the hair on the back of Will’s neck stand. It seemed Hannibal disapproved of someone else trying to catch his attention. “Do you intend to let its love go to waste?”

“You want to present this to the court. Despite it not being the same killer.” It felt surreal to say it aloud to Hannibal, he could see in the alpha’s eyes he knew this was not the case, but to offer such false hopes seemed beneath him.

“It might ensure your freedom. You always claimed someone else was the killer.” The tone was careful, an unspoken understanding between them as to who the real killer was.

Staying silent, Will stared at Hannibal, conveying his resistance to the idea. Hannibal knew that Will had told anyone who would listen that he was the killer they were really looking for. So why was he here now to try and offer help, to try and gain his freedom through the courts when he could simply create a murder of his own. Though it was unlikely to happen, Hannibal had him where he wanted him, unable to escape him and reducing the people around him, he was making him dependant for him.

“Have they discussed what will happen?” Hannibal asked as Will noticed his eyes dart down over his neck, where there were small bruises appearing from the morning’s orderlies and Matthews fingers on his throat. Changing the subject making Will think of something else and more pressing, a convenient tactic for manipulation Will knew. 

“There has been suggestions…” Shifting slightly at the uncomfortable subject. Will knew where this was heading, the former conversation more being used to remind him of his inability to escape his current situation, false hope to make him reach out to Hannibal. The alpha was trying to make sure that he was the only one offering any real hope, more than what Alana could offer him. At least Hannibal did not look at him with sympathy.

A silent curious look crossed Hannibal’s face, an incline of his head as he waited patiently for Will to continue at his leisure.Will sighed knowing what was being offered was better than some other omegas in his situation received, but he needed to play his own hand right. Hannibal was interested, something Will had been hoping for. He could do this, play it right and let the alpha think he was in control of this when it had been Will’s careful plan for a short time now. Since he knew he was going to go into a heat when they took his medication and administered the drug to make him sterile. Matthew had enjoyed that day, reminding Will as he gave him the shot and spoke of the side effects that could be experienced, that not many alpha’s would look at him now that he was to be barren. The impact of the drug would be felt more so through the lack of alpha’s who would come forward for him, he was not the prize omega they would be hoping for, especially when there was a murder charge hanging over his head. Will knew the type of alpha’s that would likely come forward would be rough, dominant. 

“Chilton has... kindly offered.” A slight hint of sarcasm as he remembered how smug the beta had looked at the start until Will curtly replied ‘No.’ “If I decline he will transfer me to an experimental program. The nurse that brought me in has offered too, hence the bite this morning and the bruises when I rejected his proposal.” Looking out the window, he wondered when Chilton would come and ask again after the threat he had left with Will’s last answer, or if he was just going to take him against his will and claim it to be in Will’s best interests. He knew if he was raped, no one would pay much attention to his claim, no matter who the culprit was.

“The nurse tried to take what he wanted.” Hannibal’s lip twitched, almost a snarl. He leant forward on the table, clasping his hands together as though he was thinking. Still, he knew what he wanted, and Will was aware enough to know. There had been no avoidance, no change of subject.

“Yes. He’s young and arrogant. But it could be better than the possibility of being auctioned as well. My options are.... Limited.” Will tensed a little, watching the shift in Hannibal as he started to concentrate and dissect his words and thoughts from what he provided, but he also saw the curiosity in his eyes. Maybe.

Looking down, Will watched in his peripheral vision Hannibal leaning back and considering him, noticing how he puffed out his chest in a show of dominance, power and protection. But also interest. Normally they were unconscious movements by alpha’s, biology taking over but Will sincerely doubted that Hannibal’s movements were unconscious, it was all well calculated.

“I’m an unbonded omega. I haven’t been in heat for years, ensuring that this one will be strong and longer than usual. There said to be the best for any alpha to experience. My ability to empathize so strongly, I won’t be considerate to my own needs.” It was a reminder of what he could offer Hannibal, though he doubted that he was interested purely in sex, he would have his taste of Will. Something it seemed he had been itching towards for a while since Will had caught him scenting him in his office.

A glance into maroon eyes and Will caught what he had been hoping for. He saw the passion and lust Hannibal had for him, to have Will in such a way and decided to try and use it to his advantage. “They’re hard to procure, rarities in the nature.” He spoke, reminding Hannibal of his status as a male omega, only 1% of the male population fell into that category.

“Appealing to my finer tastes, Will.” Hannibal mused, a small smile dancing on his face at the thought.

There was a shrug, a distaste in his own mouth at his next words as he mulled them over before speaking them. Hannibal was aware enough of the situation, perhaps it was best to remind him of what was currently happening and likely to happen if he did not act. “Despite the lack of alphas stepping forward, there has been an influx of psychologists and other psychiatrists who are more than happy to try and win me over to publish an article about me.

“Chilton’s therapy sessions are more like a freshman pulling at a panty girdle, he fumbles. To eager to write an article and be the first and last word in the mind of Will Graham.” A deliberate sneer at the end did not have to be faked, he loathed his time alone with Chilton, spending more time in the stream of his mind fishing with Abigail.

It was as though Hannibal’s face became stone, Will could see him thinking, but not showing his emotions. The offer of what Will was providing him seemed to be of value and in that moment he knew he had won Hannibal over. 

“Your situation is unique. With your status as an omega and being unbonded, after such a long time from having your last heat it could prove useful, there is a possibility that you could be released into an alpha’s custody to have your heat.” 

It was played like he was only just coming to terms with the information, Will watched Hannibal play his cards trying not to show that he could read his hands, that his bluff was not worthwhile.

“My options are running thin, Dr. Lecter. What is available to me is either exploitation of my imagination or an alpha who see’s fit to beat me into submission after having his way, or more likely another murder conviction to add to my current ones.”

“You have not considered me as a possibility?” Hannibal asked, a twitch of lips at playing himself as a saviour to Will’s situation. 

Leaving a dramatic pause, Will looked up slowly to meet Hannibal’s eyes. Holding his gaze as he swallowed. “Given our last conversation outside prison walls involved me pointing a gun at you, I did not believe you would be keen to repeat the experience.”

“You were sick,” Hannibal provided the excuse, Will looking away as he waited. “I’m your friend, Will. I care about you and what happens to you.”

The part of caring friend was played perfectly, Hannibal restraining his own desire to have Will as his omega while offering to help him in some strange illusion. But Will would accept, he would make sure this time that he had evidence on Hannibal to put him behind bars and have him convicted. 

“I-I need your help,” Will stuttered slight, looking down as he breathed. 

“Is this what you truly want, Will?” Hannibal asked nonchalantly.

“Yes.” His voice barely above a whisper. “The only condition being that I am released into your custody.”

The smile Hannibal gave bared his teeth to Will, sharp canines that sent a shiver down his spine as he listened to Hannibal speak. “I can have my lawyers draw up the papers by tomorrow and I shall discuss it with Dr. Chilton after our session.”

Being chained to the table, Will could only sit and watch Hannibal pack everything away. Hannibal slipped a small piece of chocolate into Will’s hand when he went to shake his, closing the deal they had just discussed and with a wink as he did so. Will clutched it tightly, eyes not moving from Hannibal’s chin, a small smile of appreciation and a dawning of how played he had just been.

“Until tomorrow, Will.” Was the promise Hannibal left Will as he exited the privacy room. Chilton waiting at the base of the stairs for him, twirling his cane playfully and smirking at Will. 

Will watched them leave, talking to each other but no idea as to what it was about. He couldn’t wait to see Chilton’s face when all this was done, how his ‘friend’ had taken away his most prized prisoner from right under his nose.

The thought was soon lost though when Matthew appeared in the doorway smirking and leaning on the frame watching Will. “I’ve got orders to take you back to the cell. Now.”

Nothing Will could say or do would change what was about to happen, it was too early for him to be returned to the cell. It was a ploy as Matthew wanted to get him alone, again. Punish him in some way or try touching him again, payback for what had happened earlier. Keeping his chin down, he looked Matthew in the eyes, letting him know he was ready for the challenge he was presenting him.

There was a snort, Matthew coming over to him and starting to roughly undo the handcuffs, taking his time to hold Will’s wrists for ‘his own’ protection.

“Stand.” Matthew ordered, sneering at Will like he was a dog misbehaving for his owner.

Pushing his shoulders back, Will made sure he was at full height, defiant in his posture. Matthew smirked at him as he moved behind him, Will already knowing that he was to be handcuffed had his hands behind his back ready. The metal scraped against his skin, there would be bruises, wounds that would scab over. He wondered how much pleasure Matthew took in doing this to him, how much he craved to mark Will as his own, this small wounds so trivial to what he had really wanted. As Will was thinking that, Matthew jabbed him in the back to make him walk. 

It wasn’t long till he was back in his cell, Matthew let him walk in and position himself in the usual stance where his handcuffs would be released and he could have some freedom. He should have known better.

As Will’s right wrist was released, Matthew pulled it back through the bars with his left as Will hissed in pain. Matthew chuckled darkly behind him, letting his finger trace down Will’s wrist.

As Will turned to snarl at him defensively, Matthew suddenly slapped the handcuffs back on, Will jerked his hands forward to find Matthew had linked the handcuffs through the bar and he was stuck there. Anger bubbled forth, he should have known that Matthew would have done this.

He gasped as Matthews hand grabbed a chunk of his hair, pulling his head back into the bars and holding him there.

“Think it was funny to bite me this morning?” Matthew hissed at him.

There wasn’t a chance to reply as he felt Matthews free hand going up between his legs at the front of his jump suit, the buttons being popped open as Will closed his eyes and tried to move away. Nothing stopped Matthew from grabbing his cock.

“You’re mine.” Matthew hissed and Will started laughing coldly. “You think this is funny.” Ripping his hair up again and drawing a hitched breath from Will, Matthew tried to get a scream, wanting to hear Will’s cry of pain so badly. But Will was tough, not the typical omega, so different, it is why Matthew wanted him.

As Matthew’s hand moved from his crotch, sliding between his cheeks and towards his hole, he started probing Will from behind, playfully and with skill. Trying to elicit a response from the omega. 

Will cursed his biology as his body betrayed him, the teasing making him feel a warmth pool in his belly as his cock started to grow hard. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried in vain to quell the lust he felt, the orgasm that was building in him. He would not give this to Matthew, he would not let his own body betray him in this way.

Even so, the scent of his slick started to fill the air, and Will felt mortified when a trickle left him and Matthew’s fingers found it. As the fingers spread his own lubricant, his mind started to become unfocused, his body starting to give way to Matthew and Will wanted to scream, a tear formed in his eyes as Matthew’s movements sped up.

A groan left WIll instead, a mix of pleasure and suffering, with a last effort to try and stray off the inevitable he brought his hands up and tried to do something to stop Matthew, hitting him with his hand and using his elbows.

“BROWN!” Someone yelled and Will felt the hands leaving him instantly, falling to his knees on the concrete floor as he gasped for air, leaning forward at an odd angle as his arms stretched out behind him.

The pain was good, Will let it take over him as he felt the heat in his body subside for something else. 

“What the hell are you doing! Chilton said not to touch him. Jesus Christ you’re going to get us all sacked or on grave shift duty for the next month!” Someone was yelling still from behind Will as he removed his handcuffs.

As soon as Will felt the handcuffs off, he stood taking a few shaky steps to sit on the bed. He looked back to see Matthew not cowering at all, but looking smugger than ever. It left him feeling sick in his stomach. He brought his head down and wrapped his arms around himself, listening to the footsteps leaving, then lying back on his bed curled up in a ball, hoping he could get out. 

Despite having to plead with Hannibal and offer himself up, anything was nearly better than this. He turned into his pillow, trying to think of his dogs, think of something happy but he just couldn’t, it was all too real and present, looming over him. 

He fell into an uneasy dream of the victim he had seen, the knife held in his hand as he started to slice the ear off and package it away. As he stepped back he could see flames starting to consume the walls, the stag’s head now coming out of the ground, its body glistening in the light as the man upon it’s antlers melted, creating a pool of blood at the stag’s feet, surrounding i like a moat as it stared into Will.

As Will looked into the stag’s eyes, he understood now what he had been seeing, what was staring back at him.

Hannibal’s eyes.

He woke breathing rapidly covered in sweat. He threw off the cotton shirt in the corner, groaning as the pain started to blossom. His body was reacting to not having suppressants, now more than ever.

Feet landing on the floor, Will stumbled to the sink and splashed cool water on his face before taking a sip. He had to wonder then if he really knew what he was getting himself into with agreeing to have his heat with Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed laptops and it took me a while to get the old files off my old hard drive! Sorry for the delay! Going back to schedule and trying to post a chapter each week!


	3. Chapter 3

The walls were bare inside his cell and out, only bars separating him from the outside world. It led to dependence on others, something Will despised, not being able to control his own world anymore. With no windows and no clock even to chant his mantra that Hannibal had installed into him that gave him grounding, he was left to his own devices. Something that caused a mixture of emotions within himself as he remembered Hannibal saying that exact phrase when talking of his line of work.

Standing from the bed walking over to the sink, he turned the tap on listening to the sound of running water as he drank a little as well. He had skipped lunch and barely touched dinner. There was no feeling of hunger nor did he feel like accepting lunch from the male nurse, Matthew. The night orderly was nicer, but disappointed when he returned to collect the tray and only noticed a few bites missing.

“You need to eat before you get worse.” There was no annoyance in his tone, more disappointment. “The withdrawal symptoms will start soon, it will be agony. You need your strength.” He finished but noted Will not paying attention.

The man let him be and left with a sigh, but Will knew he had to eat still. It was why he had taken a few bites, if the food had gone back untouched Chilton would likely come to see him, or Matthew. They would come down, try to ascertain why he was not eating, Matthew would likely use it to his own advantage. The very thought made Will shake his head, trying to dispel the thoughts before he finally fell into a light doze, waiting for the next meal.

When Matthew had brought him breakfast the next morning though, Will knew his heat was coming on fast. He turned from the alpha as he walked up to the bars and slid the tray of food in for Will. Matthew hummed along merrily, playing with his keys as he leaned against the bars of Will’s cell to leave his scent behind. 

It frustrated Will to no end, catching that glint of satisfaction in Matthew’s eyes as he touched the bars, believing his alpha scent would excite Will. Only is caused his body to recoil, his nose twitching as his top lip curled up to bare his teeth. For a few moments he held it before he gave up, he needed to save his strength.

“Not so feisty this morning are we.” Matthew leant forward, eyes narrowed as he sneered. As he breathed, he inhaled the sweet scent coming from Will greedily, letting out a sigh of appreciation while still focusing intently on Will. “I could just eat you up.”

 

Will snorted at Matthew’s comment though not daring to look at him again. The young alpha not realising how close he was to being eaten himself, surely Hannibal would look poorly on this treatment, or even just a rival alpha trying to win over what was to be his alone.

“Eat your breakfast, I’ve got orders to bring you up earlier than usual.” Matthew ordered, displeased he was not making Will whimper in his presence.

Will took the tray, his plastic fork straining to pick up the oatmeal. The hard solid lumps within were disgusting, the only thing that helped was the cup of black coffee that came with his breakfast, the bitter taste at least the same quality he had been used to after years making it at home. It helped to wash the taste from his mouth, placing the empty cup back on the tray, he passed it back out to Matthew while trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

When Matthew’s fingers took hold of the tray, he licked his lips. “Back to the bars.” He ordered, watching the impact of his words as he grinned, leering in. 

Doing as what was asked, Will  turned and pressed his back to the bars, preparing himself for the worst. As Matthew touched him, he shuddered, disgusted as the handcuffs on. He listened to Matthew’s intake of breath, hearing him sniff the air and scenting him before a small moan of pleasure left the alpha. When the cell was opened, Will walked out calm as possible. It was starting to become agonizing for him, the pain in his joints, his temperature fluctuating, the ache starting in his belly and hollow sensation inside reminding him.

To Will’s surprise and relief, he was led straight into the privacy room where Hannibal was waiting, already seated. He stood as Will was shoved through ungracefully and sat in the chair as Matthew linked his cuff through the ring in the table.

“Just let us know if he gives you any trouble.” Matthew stated to Hannibal on his way out, looking back and winking at Will from behind him. Will shot him a look back, nearly snarling but tried to compartmentalise. He needed to provide his full focus to his current plan, his means of escaping this place.

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal greeted, hands clasped in front of him, face as emotionless as ever.

“Good morning, Dr. Lecter.” Will replied, trying not to let the anger show too harshly in his voice as Matthew stayed just outside, watching them.

“Given the evidence from the latest crime scene there is speculation as to whether you committed the murders you are accused of. Enough to possibly re-open the investigation.” Hannibal surmised.

“How did that come to be?” Tilting his head as he stared at Hannibal, waiting for a response. The day before there were no indications of him being released so easily. 

The smallest of smiles appeared on Hannibal’s face, his lips lifting ever so slightly. For a moment, Will wanted to find disgust, knowing that someone had died, that Hannibal had committed a murder for him. “The Judge in your trial was found murdered this morning in his court.”

“I take it there must have been more similarities then.” Will kept his gaze, trying to convey his disapproval.

“As I said to Jack when I looked at the scene, the single bullet to the judge’s heart killed him, and with the display it would appear to look like the work of the copycat. The mutilation of the corpse has been seen in other murders. Though the killer found the judge to be mindless and heartless.” 

“So what happens now.” Will asked curiously as to how Hannibal planned to use this to his advantage.

“My lawyers finished with the papers yesterday. So long as you legally agree to be my mate, you can be released on bail into my custody until the next trial begins.” Hannibal spoke nonchalantly as he brought paperwork from his briefcase to the table.

Raising an eyebrow, Will showed the doubt he had, needing to hear more on how this came to be so quickly. Then, with Hannibal’s influence, his money and social class, it was possible he knew people that could have made many things happen. Similar to when he had been treated for the encephalitis, he had been amazed at some of the treatment he had received afterwards, though never doubting Hannibal had been working behind the scenes and making things happen much faster. 

“There was enough doubt in the case. That with the way you are being treated here, ensured a strong case in your favour. There is a contract with this however, ensuring I receive your impending heat. Breach of the contract between us will see you escorted back to the cells to await trial.” Hannibal spoke, establishing his dominance and power that he now had over Will.

Will’s mouth twitched, somewhat repulsed at what was happening. What he was allowing to happen. He promised Hannibal a reckoning, now it was his first heat in years he was receiving instead of that. In time though, the reckoning would come.

Eager to sign, Will hesitated, playing his cards carefully as he let Hannibal push the document over to him. He tried to read it carefully, noticing the multiple pages made him hesitant to finish, along with his mind not fully focused on the task as he inhaled Hannibal’s scent, noticing that it had grown slightly stronger in the last minute. “Where am I required to sign?” The desire to be out of the BSHCI was far greater at the moment, to get away from Matthew and Chilton. He would happily jump into Hannibal’s bed instead of being auctioned off for any alpha to have.

“Please sign here,” Gesturing to a vacant line where Will’s signature was required. Hannibal watched the flourish of which Will did so, turning the page and indicating to the next place for him, licking his lips and feeling his own arousal growing knowing Will was becoming his. 

What Will had thought would have been a simple contract did not feel so cut and dry as what he thought it would be. He put them back down, chains clinking as he put the pen to paper again for the final signature. Taking a deep breath he moved it across the paper, watching the black ink spell out his name in his cursive writing. He set the pen down, looking at his signature. Raising his head to see the faint smile of satisfaction on Hannibal’s face as he pushed it back across towards him.

“You’ll be released into my custody after your pre-heat.” Hannibal stated as he packed the documents away again. Carefully placing them in the briefcase making a shiver run down Will’s spine as he noticed how Hannibal was moving them with infinite care.

“Bonds are only under your consent.” Facing him again, hands clasped in front of him, Hannibal waited for Will’s response, wondering if the omega would bond and try to force a connection between them. He expected Will in some capacity to use it against him. 

Looking down to Hannibal’s hands, he watched them, thinking of what they had created the day before to assist him. Licking his lips, he nodded at Hannibal’s words, his own throat feeling constricted. Instead he sat silently, watching Hannibal rise from his seat and pack the paperwork away in his briefcase again. 

“I monitor your progress closely over the next few days. Your treatment will continue as normal, only certain privileges will be revoked for your own safety.” It made WIll glance up, hoping that involved Matthew not touching him. “Until next time.” There was a gentle smile, Hannibal reaching out to brush his hand over Will’s and left the small sweet in his hand again.

Avoiding Hannibal’s eyes, Will clutched the sweet in his hand tighter. He would save it for later. Matthew walked back into the privacy cell, humming as he came to undo the handcuffs. The routine was standard, eventually he would be forced out to the day cell, the small cage that sat out in the open and did not allow him to move. Where he would sit and be interviewed by Chilton for a few hours. Naturally, Will would just shut the beta out and cast a fly in his stream until he was then taken back down to his own cell.

Standing, Will readied himself, heading in the direction. Yet Matthew pushed him past the day cell, Will looked back at him and received a sharp jab to his back encouraging him to continue moving forward, heading back in the direction of his cell. He complied with the alpha, sensing his rage as he walked. Will smiled to himself knowing that Chilton had obviously had a word with him, Matthew couldn’t be as rough with him now as before because Hannibal was stepping in to claim him. Considering Matthew’s advance had been rejected for that of another’s and he was not hiding his anger, it rolled off with his scent as he stayed closer to Will, it seemed to amplify. 

Coming to Will’s cell, Matthew shoved him in. Carefully, Will backed up to the bars and waited for the cuffs to be undone.

“Your knight in shining armour coming to rescue you.” Matthew growled, just loud enough for Will to hear.

As the cuffs were finally released, Matthew gave him a shove, making Will stumble forward a few steps. The alpha left after that, the scent burning Will’s nostrils and making his own insides turn in pain. He moved to the cot in his cell, lying down as he curled up on the mattress trying to reduce the discomfort he was feeling.

Left alone with only his thoughts, Will recalled what Matthew had just spoken of. Hannibal was a knight in shining armour for him in one sense, not and idiot in tin foil like most alpha’s. But that armour was hiding a monster, carefully constructed around himself to blind people of what he truly was. The only reason he was his saviour, was because Hannibal had wanted it to be. 

It was easy to fall into a doze, to lose time again and only wake to feel his body descending into his heat. The fluorescent lights above hummed, annoying him as his body grew hotter. His breath was shallow and rapid. A couple of times he curled his hands into fists and scrunched his toes, shifting his attention from the pain or doing something to reduce it.

When he heard the rattle of a cart he felt his heart skip a beat, wondering if Matthew would be returning. Relief washed over him when it was the night nurse from earlier. He looked sympathetically at Will as he approached with his lunch.

“You’re in pre-heat.” He simply said as he slid the tray of breakfast in for Will who turned away from it. “Your body will be ridding itself of the toxins from your suppressants. We can’t give you anything to help.” His voice tinged with sorrow wishing that he could do something for Will.

“Yeah… 2-3 days before it will hit, just pain. Thanks.” Will groaned as his own insides ached, looking at the man now. “I guess Chilton told you to break the news.” He wondered if the man was listening now, watching him suffer and enjoying it. They could have tried to give him pain killers, it would not have done much, but it would have simply been decent.

There was sympathy coming from the man now, Will could feel it as he looked at him. “You need to eat something. To keep your strength up, you will be worse tomorrow.”

Turning to stare up into the man’s eyes, Will noticed how much older he was, taller, lean. Brown hair and eyes. He didn’t need this man’s sympathy. 

Letting out a small snarl, Will stood and pushed the tray of food back, making the man step back a few paces. He wanted to be left alone, having the nurse here now felt like a threat. Will stood next to the bars and sniffed, inhaling the male nurses scent. A beta. He bared his teeth a little warning the nurse to get away, satisfied when he did. The food tray left forgotten, or perhaps he hoped that WIll would change his mind. 

Watching the man leave, Will sat down on the cold floor, it did little to numb the dull ache inside of him, but he couldn’t care less. He wanted to be out of here and he would have to make it through this pre-heat.

~*~

Will didn’t know how long he had been since lunch, but as the tapping of that cane came down the corridor he was not surprised Frederick had decided to pay him a visit. He would not let Frederick Chilton see him in such a weakened state though, curled up in pain like a pitiful creature. Sitting up, he put his feet onto the floor and forced himself to stand tall, despite the urge to double over. He came to stand at the bars and meet the beta.

“Well, well.” Chilton said with a smug smile. “It seems as if David was right. You are finally in your pre-heat... Tell me Will,” Leaning in, he looked directly into blue eyes and leered. “How badly does it burn?”

“I’m spoken for, Frederick.” It seemed Frederick was not eager for him to slip so easily through his fingers.  

“Indeed you are. But you are with me until I say this is over, William.” Chilton spoke, walking closer to the bars.

Looking down to the man’s shoes, Will wondered how close the beta was willing to come. “Hannibal would be far from pleased if I turned up with another’s scent, he is after all, paying a pretty penny.” Pausing, he let Chilton take that in, that he was out of the beta’s reach. “It is in the fine print of the contract as I am sure you’re aware of, that I am for Hannibal Lecter alone.”

Will lowered his head, but kept the eye contact as he stepped closer to the bars, acting more like the predator. He focused directly on Chilton, ignoring his body’s pleas to submit, savouring the moment as he watched Frederick having to step back from him.

“Hannibal has insisted upon checking on you himself.” Chilton narrowed his eyes. “Making sure that everything was going as per expected. He should be by later today, until then the Beta’s will be looking after you from now on. A condition that contract has enforced.” Chilton said wriggling his eyebrows at Will, an air of satisfaction at making Will uncomfortable slightly because it meant he was allowed to come and see him. “You can imagine the stir his visit is causing against my staff, some believe you are playing him. Luring him… Not so long ago you were making claims he did this to you, that he was a monster.”

Looking up, Will met Chilton’s eyes for a brief second. Tempted to tell him that he had some sort of plan, but he was still working out the details himself, there were elements he was still unsure would fit together. Above all, Hannibal was highly intelligent, he had to play the game right. “You are still blind to the truth, Frederick. Trying to hide in the shadows, unaware of what else lurks within them.” There was a twisted smile on Will’s lips as he spoke, watching Frederick bristle, eyes calculating and knowing that Will was aware enough of what he had been doing.

The beta grumbled, turned as he left Will alone to ride out his pre-heat. Frederick was not pleased, his star patient snatched from him by Hannibal. What Will had given in return though was food for thought. 

Listening to the tap of the cane grow fainter, Will returned to his bed. Closing his eyes as he fell into the darkness, body contorting as nightmares started to take over.

_ It’s hot and his throat feels parched. He is walking along but he is struggling, he looks back at the weight he is bearing. A cart loaded with bodies. Not his, but he feels as though they are his responsibility. But why? Because they are the victims of the Ripper and the Copycat. Kills that Will has been accused of and now burden through his own guilt in not bringing them justice they deserve. It feels as though he will eternally pay for these sins Hannibal has committed until he can break free from them through redemption. _

_ He stops, dropping the rope that he had been pulling the cart with and walking towards it. There is an urge to mutter his apology, to seek forgiveness that will not be awarded to him, but he wants it. Saying it will help him unburden, to release the weight he feels on his own heart. He looks at the top body, that of Marissa Shaw, staring into her dead open eyes. _

_ “I’m sorry… I didn’t kill you, but your death is on my hands.” Looking down, he sees blood, knowing that it has come from so many and mingles with his own.  _

_ In the blink of an eye, Marissa suddenly sits up and jumps off the cart, walking towards Will as he backs away.  _

_ “You did this to me.” She says as she walks closer to him, she brings her arm up in front of her, index finger pointing at him as she walks closer. Her gait is stiff and uneven, the scent of rot greets his nose as she comes closer. _

_ “I’m sorry!” Will begs, backing up as he watches more bodies sit up and start to come to life from the cart walking towards him. All in unison, lining up together. Jack’s voice booms in the background of his mind, of this nightmare, ‘Lives are at stake!’.  _

_ As his back hits something solid, preventing him from escaping. The dead before him part at the middle, the clip clop of hooves grows louder and from the darkness antlers appear.  _

_ Unable to look up, Will casts his eyes to the bare feet of the dead and watches a cloven hoof appear, the feathers around its pastern that go up its leg. His eyes follow, expecting to see the stag’s eyes, but as he sees its mouth move, it speaks his name, in a voice that is terribly familiar. It is a voice that has been echoing within his kull since he arrived at the BSHCI. _

_ “Will?” _

Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is Hannibal standing at the front of his cell. The alpha’s shoulders straight, standing proud as he tilts his head and gazes fondly at him.  In his usual refined suit with his coat folded neatly over his shoulder, he is close to the bars but not intruding past the line. 

Sweat makes his undershirt cling to his body and as he sits up, he swears he can hear Hannibal taking a deeper breath and scenting the change in his own scent. Coming to stand, he ignores the way his chest aches, the drum of his heart as it slows down and reality settles in, while he should still feel fear at seeing Hannibal so near, he doesn’t. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he briefly considers going to the sink and wetting his throat. The gesture could be considered rude, so he walks over slowly to the bars instead to face Hannibal. Trying hard to put on a show and not let Hannibal see how weak he is becoming at this stage.

“Chilton said you’d be coming.” His voice hoarse. It sounds terrible and he decides to get a drink due to the narrowing of Hannibal’s eyes. There doesn’t need to be anymore interference from the alpha. He makes his way over to the sink.

There is no glass, Will is forced to lean down and cup his hand and drink. In his peripheral vision, he sees Hannibal entranced, eyes watching lustfully as he drinks the water. When he quenches his thirst, he shakes the excess free before bringing his hand up and wiping it over his face, then combing through into his hair. 

As he stands, stretching his back, he bends to do up the velcro on his shoe that had come undone. Deliberately letting Hannibal have this view. There has to be a show, to see Hannibal’s reaction and to let the alpha know he feels at ease around him. Poking his ass out to do up the shoe is the easiest way and can be feigned as innocence in simply maintaining his own appearance. Yet as he is bent over, he looks over at Hannibal from the position with a small smile.

It widens when he sees Hannibal step closer and push his shoulders back. Noticing his eyes quickly move over his body. Will straightens up and walks over towards Hannibal, letting his body be as loose as possible trying to swing his hips provocatively. The more he does this, perhaps the sooner he will be let out. People may think it is his heat, biology taking over and simply an omega display his interest in a suitable alpha. 

The smile Hannibal has barely shows on his lips but more in his eyes, with that playful glint of curiosity. He inhales deeply as Will steps closer, making Will raise an eyebrow playfully as he watches Hannibal openly scenting him.

“It started in the early hours this morning.” He merely says to Hannibal as he exhales, his eyes closed for a second or two before looking at Will again. 

There is a hum of approval and agreement. “Have the nurses provided anything for you?” Hannibal asked casually, as though he was talking about the weather.

Will shook his head, watching the spark of fire light in Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Good.” A rough note appeared in Hannibal’s voice before he cleared his throat. “I will see you tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening Will.” He said as he turned and started walking off.

There was a twisted pain in his gut, a desire to reach out from nowhere, but he clamped it down. Still he couldn’t stop from blurting out “That’s it?” 

Stepping right up to the bars to peer out at Hannibal. Normally there was more conversation between them, a verbal foreplay in a way. Yet Hannibal was able to walk away so easily.

“What did you expect me to do?” Hannibal spoke, only a foot away he turned and studied Will, no hint of lust in his features at all. 

Will slumped slightly against the bars. What had he expected Hannibal to do?

“It will not be much longer until you will be released into my custody, Will.” Hannibal bowed his head, looking back at Will with a smile. “Good night.”

Will watched, feeling his insides burn more intensely now than before as Hannibal walked away. He sunk to his knees near the bars as Hannibal was buzzed out, exhaling loudly as the rage built up inside him suddenly and he forced himself up and moved to the bed. Pain burned within him, starting to intensify now that Hannibal had gone and his scent lingered slightly. He concentrated on his breathing, trying to ease the pain but it was fruitless.

He had no idea how much time had passed yet as he tossed and turned on the bed, tears stinging his eyes from the pain and what was happening. Desire began to course through his veins and he longed to have Hannibal close, to touch him, so he could strangle him. The emotions he felt were so mixed yet intertwined. 

Looking down at the end of the bed, he noticed the food tray that had appeared just inside the bars. He sat up staring at it suddenly, wondering when it had arrived and how he had not heard it.

Moving to pick up the tray, he brought it back to his bed, eating some of the tasteless sandwiches on it and drinking the coffee. He wished he hadn’t. Shortly afterwards he was leaning over the toilet, regurgitating his stomach’s contents from the pain. It was so intense now, affecting him more than he thought. 

It was easy to fall into bouts of shivering and then fever, like he was sick. Though he wasn’t. His body was preparing and as he felt the first small bit of slick leave him, he whimpered pitifully into the pillow. The urge to have Hannibal here and now was starting to grow. 

While he was not going to be alone for much longer, the rational part of his brain reminded him why he should stay on his toes, reminding him that Hannibal was the one that put him in here and had likely anticipated this situation. 

Will knew he needed to overcome his biology 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the delay but I am back and trying to work on this along with some other projects. I have quite a few WIP's and you will have to allow time as I am now beta reading everything by the wonderful Fhimechan who is a life saver and a brilliant beta reader! <3


End file.
